Past Life Punishment
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: V.V. Argost is determined to find Kur and will do anything to find it including murdering others. Will the Saturdays defeat him once and for all?


DISCLAIMER: SS belong to its rightful owners.

PAST LIFE PUNISHMENT

Zak and Fiskerton were eating lunch when they overheard Drew and Doc's conversation. ''We must prevent Argost from finding Kur as quickly as possible. He is more determined than ever to wield its power. He already took several innocent lives'' Doc spoke. He heard his wife snarling. ''I will not watch that monster kill another child!''

Her spouse placed a hand on her shoulder in order to calm her. He proceeded to embrace her.  
''I'm considering leaving our son in the airship considering our enemy's current mental state.  
On the other hand, we may need him in case we come across dangerous cryptids'' she muttered.  
She was silent for a few minutes. ''Nothing bad will happen to him as long as he is with us'  
he smiled.

He viewed her skeptical expression. He observed her turning her head. Zak and Fiskerton approached them. Their son looked a tiny bit anxious. ''Argost is killing anyone who gets in his way? He must want Kur really badly!''

''Were you eavesdropping?'' his father wanted to know. Zak looked a little sheepish.  
''Well, I could hear you guys talking while Fisk and I were eating lunch. You were kind of loud'  
''Oh'' his parents replied at the same time. Their mouths were firm when they stared at him.

''According to recent reports, Argost was seen in Heartwood Forest so he may still be there'  
Drew spoke. ''Where is Heartwood Forest?'' her son wanted to know. ''England'' his parents replied at the same time. ''Oh'' he muttered before his mother told him to remain with them at all times. ''Moooom! Quit worrying so much! I'm not a little kid anymore!'' he protested. ''ARGOST IS MORE DANGEROUS THAN EVER AND HE HAS ALREADY TAKEN SEVERAL LIVES SO DO AS I SAY!''

Doc, Zak, and Fiskerton all stared at her with wide eyes. She proceeded to sigh before kneeling before her son and hugging him. ''I just don't want to lose you. You're our only son'' she whispered. Everyone in the room remained silent for a few minutes. ''Think we'll come across our other enemies?'' the youngest Saturday wanted to know.

''We may or may not see Van Rook'' Doc spoke. ''Ugh! He'll probably flirt with me while fighting against us!'' his spouse groaned. She started to speak in a scratchy Russian accent.  
''Don't you love me anymore, Drew?'' ''What did you see in that guy?'' Doc wanted to know.  
She no longer spoke in the Russian accent. ''It was a long time ago. I'm with you now and that's all that matters.''

Meanwhile, Argost wandered through Heartwood Forest while searching for another clue to locating Kur. He ceased walking when he observed a black baby alien big cat rolling on its back. It seemed to want to play as it squeaked. ''Get...out...of....my....way!'' he snarled. He removed a dagger from his dark cloak before raising it above the young phantom cat. ''Prepare to depart from this world!'' he hissed.

V.V. Argost's blade became the baby alien big cat's final view. His evil smile disappeared when its angry mother appeared near him. His expression became one of horror as he dropped the knife and took a few steps backwards. He could not dodge her claws which tore his dark garment and revealed his bare chest. He placed his hands around her throat while ending her life.  
He smiled as he watched her dead body collapse near her baby.

The long-haired villain was unable to avoid Drew's kick that knocked him down.  
He stood while scowling at the Saturdays. ''We saw what you did to the mother phantom cat and her baby. How dare you end their lives! What did they ever do to you?'' the female Saturday snarled.  
''They were in my way!'' her enemy hissed.

He was about to use his Mongolian Death Worm Venom when Doc's punch caused him to collapse.  
''You will never take another innocent life again, Argost!'' he declared. He and his wife attacked him repeatedly. He gasped when his enemy hit her which knocked her down.  
''MOM!'' Zak exclaimed while his father shouted her name. He watched his male parent knock Argost back with every punch.

''Never EVER hit a woman!'' The demon barely dodged his next physical attack. ''I would rather die than be a woman!'' he hissed. ''That can be arranged!'' Doc spoke as he punched him again. His next strike hit the villain's bare chest which caused him to fall. Zak remained at his mother's side as she stood.

Argost proceeded to stand at a snail's pace. ''I'm going to kill every last one of you!'' he muttered. He ran towards them until multiple lasers penetrated his body which caused him to ''dance'' against his will! The Saturdays observed his dead body collapsing on the forest ground.  
They gasped when Leonidas Van Rook approached them. His shrug happened to be casual.  
''He never paid me for the last Kur clue I obtained'' he said. His mask concealed his smile as he stared at Zak's mother. ''Don't you love me anymore, Drew?'' he inquired. The female Saturday scowled while muttering ''I knew you were going to say that!''

A woman wearing a black cloak watched the events in a mirror while standing within a dark world. She snarled while attempting to strike the glass until her pale hand phased through it. She knew that the mirror reflected her past life yet it did not prevent her from attempting to destroy it. Her hair formed a white curtain around her skeletal face. She was destined to view her own death repeatedly for eternity. Didn't she once say ''I would rather die than be a woman?''

THE END


End file.
